


Random ficlet #10

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder falls for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #10

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _romance_.

He'd looked for Sam for years, desperate and reckless as he searched for clues. His baby sister, taken from him too soon, and when he finally finds her he has to let her go, because in truth she's been gone for years already, gone and dead but still alive in the starlight, shining like the bright thing she'd always been. He stops searching then, or so he thinks, but life is a funny thing, and that's something Mulder should've learned a long time ago, but it keeps surprising him. And so he is, surprised when he meets him, younger than him, taller than him, something (a light, redemption or damnation, so hard to tell) shining in those hazel eyes. And Mulder doesn't mean to, he's not looking for it, but he finds it anyway, or maybe he's found instead. Doesn't matter, he falls, falls hard and all he wants is to be caught, all he wants is to keep falling, no letting go this time, can't, won't. Life is a _very_ funny thing, because the name he learns is Sam, and it fits, all the pieces coming together. A younger brother, not his, not yet, but it fits, they fit, they could, they can, they will, and after smiles, after ball games and movies and hesitant kisses they do, they do, do you, _I do_.


End file.
